A contest of champions
by Puppetmaster24
Summary: Four champions of chaos find themselves in the middle of the clone wars.
1. Chapter 1

**A contest of champions**

**Prologue**

**Preface: This is a Star Wars, Warhammer 40,000 crossover fanfic involving the Chaos gods and some of there most powerful champions.**

**I am warning all Star Wars fanboys now, This is not gonna be pretty. A lot of (Perhaps beloved) characters are gonna get curb-stomped, Chewed up and spat out again in this story.**

**A quick note on timline: The start of this (i.e. when the four first show up) is between the films the clone wars and revenge of the Sith. I did consider having it at the same time as the original (and good) trilogy but less Jedi means less awesome sword and axe fights so thems the breaks I'm afraid.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and Warhammer 40,000 belong to there respective companies and other such arse covering stuff.**

Somewhere in the Warp

Slaanesh was still a bit bemused by his discovery. It appeared to be a portal to another galaxy with humans in it but not as he knew them, They were different in ways a god should be able to spot but he couldn't be bothered to look hard enough. All he knew is that they schemed, fought wars, despaired and most importantly of all they gave in to excess. As much as he wanted to claim it all for his own there was one thing in his way. None of the gods existed there yet, Oh how Slaanesh hated the Warp sometimes.

He needed their help for this one.

The table of negotiations: the Warp

The four gods of Chaos sat at the great table all alone and they glowered at each other.

"WHY ARE WE HERE SLAANESH!" Bellowed Khorne in his own snarling way.

"_Yes do tell us._"Gurgled Nurgle.

"I have found a new galaxy for us." Slaanesh let the news sink in.

"I don't believe you." Said Tzeentch matter of factly "If you have why are you telling us and not keeping it for yourself?"

"Because we don't exist there yet. We have no real influence over this place. The warp exists there but in a nascent weak form that cannot support us yet. If we are to enter this realm we need to stir it up a bit." Slaanesh paused and could see he had one them over ''mostly'' "But I have a solution for that. If we send some of our followers through to that material realm there actions and faith could give us just enough leverage to enter that warp realm. But..." Slaanesh trailed off with a pained look on his face.

"_You cannot do it alone. You need our help._" Said Nurgle.

Slaanesh continued "As much as it pains me to say, Yes I need all your help. Will you give it."

"YES!" cried Khorne.

"_Yes._" croaked Nurgle.

Tzeentch simply said "Yes. But first we need a spell to send them through." He clapped his hands and seemingly out of nowhere a lord of change passed his master a long piece of parchment covered in arcane symbols and ancient runes.

"It will need time to prepare but that will just give us time to choose our respective champions."

Aboard an Eldar vessel: Solar Segmentum

"Lord Ahriman the subject is still resisting."

"Well poke harder." Ahriman chuckled to himself. The poke he had referred to was another jolt of electricity from a ruined Eldar control panel.

The Farseer screamed in pain when the wire touched her skin.

"Look Eldar I attacked your ship with relative personal loss just to talk to you. SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS TALK. WHERE IS THE WEBWAY PORTAL NEAR HERE!"

She spat in his helmet lens and he nodded to the cultists standing over her with the wires. He was about to put them to good use when the gloomy room filled with light and an unholy wind gusted through the room sending Ahriman's robes billowing around him. The light subsided and stood before him was a lord of change, a true messenger of Tzeentch.

"To what do we owe the pleasure o great one." Asked Ahriman snidely.

"Silence mortal, I have been asked to bring you before Tzeentch himself." A warp portal opened behind him and the lord of change beckoned towards it.

"Just a moment." Ahriman said. He turned towards the cultist "Lead the fleet to safe harbour and await for me there."

Ahriman turned around and looked at the Farseer. He placed his fingers on her head "Might as well now." He said before focusing his mind. He forced himself into her mind and plucked the information he wanted like a ripe cherry of a stalk.

Ahriman walked away from the smoking corpse into the Warp portal with the lord of change.

The Cultist looked at the Farseer's face and saw a look of utter pain and defilement that sent a shiver down even his spine.

Hive Primus: Planet Jackal Est

The guardsmen were in a bad way. Constant fear of attack had taken it's toll on morale of the unit. Those heretics were persistent if nothing else.

They heard a shout from down the trench "INCOMING!"

All the guardsmen ducked for cover but no bombs ever fell. That meant only one thing. Kharn! They all ran from the tench as one, no one wanted to be within the same million light years of Kharn let alone have him charging your trench.

They all saw a commissar bounding up to stop them running but it was no good, it was certain death if they stayed.

"Hold the line guardsmen! Not even the betrayer can beat a man with pure faith." The commissar stopped believing his own words as a bolt of plasma struck a nearby guardsman and he exploded into cooked meat. The commissar stood still in shock, He had only just graduated from the commissariat yesterday and his faith was shaken by the 8 foot demon walking up to him. Feebly he drew his power sword but his head had left his shoulders before the sword had left it's scabbard.

Kharn had just killed the upstart commissar when a huge fountain of blood erupted from his body, far more blood than it could possibly had held. Kharn realised this and knew it must be a sign from lord Khorne.

His faith was vindicated when a portal to the warp opened up before him in the blood itself, Kharn gladly walked through to meet his new foe whatever he may be.

Convent world maria prime: Segmentum Obscuras

Lucius awoke from a very pleasant dream about the night before and he grinned as only he can as he remembered the night before.

He pulled himself clear of the pile bodies and wiped the blood from his face.

"Water!" He shouted and a small naked servant girl walked up to him and presented to him a large silver bowl filled with crystal clear water. He washed his face and hands and poured the rest of the water over his body getting rid of most of the blood, He would need a bath later on.

He turned around and looked at the pile of bodies, all of them were alive though you would never know considering how much blood their was everywhere. That reminded him actually.

Lucius walked around the pile till he saw it, His sabre. Only the tip had any blood on amazingly.

He remembered how he had carved his name into each and every buttock of the sisters of this convent, and he especially remembered how the had asked no begged him too with lust filled voices. Warp drugs will do that to a person.

Maria prime had a deadly poisonous atmosphere so when he had his agents put a large amount of a powerful aphrodisiac in the air supply it was bound to all get used up eventually.

With a evil laugh he remembered his entrance and seeing all the sisters getting up the some very un sisterly things, and with the relics as well.

It had been a fun night and no mistake.

Lucius had just finished putting his armour back on (with assistance) when he thought he should pay a visit to the sisters before he left.

To his surprise they were all standing and looking at him blankly. He drew his sword just to be safe.

"Lucius!"

They had all spoken to him at once.

"Lucius!"

"Yes." He answered

"You have been summoned before Slaanesh!"

"Have I really."

"Yes!"

Lucius didn't even have time to air his disbelief before he had been dragged into a warp portal that had opened above him.

Terminus est: Eye of terror

Typhus sat in his courters counting the spots on his favourite pet nurgling when he felt a tremor in his bowls and back. Which could mean only one thing, The hive was restless. It was probably nothing but he held his manreaper closer just in case.

Then the wall of his quarters melted and a herald of Nurgle stepped through the new hole. Typhus relaxed slightly but did not let his guard down.

"_You have been summoned by grandfather Nurgle himself._" The first one said with a voice like rotting meat

"_I don't believe you._" Typhus replied "_I don't just walk off into strange warp portals with any old demon. My mother taught me much better._" Typhus chuckled and went back to petting his nurgling.

"_Then we take you by force._"

Typhus leapt to his feet quicker than he ought to be able to but it didn't do any good. He sank into the floor which had become a glistening black tar. As typhus slowly sank, he put his nurgling on his chair (which was not sinking) despite is shrill protests. The last thing he did before his head sank below the surface was to put a large defiant middle finger up at the grinning plaguebearers.

The table of negotiation: The Warp

The four gods sat at the table with their chosen champions stood by them (as much as you can "stand by" a god) all of them were deep in chat while the champions remembered the incredible conversation they had witnessed.

Apparently they were being sent to another universe to create the gods they worshipped and could see before them. Or that was as close as they could get to the reasoning behind it. And apparently they had to be sent because demons could not be for some reason involving the fact that the gods did not exist there yet.

It didn't matter to them, all it meant was fresh conquests for them and only them.

The gods worked in unison to summon as much of there strength as possible and (temporarily) give it to Tzeentch so he could cast the spell that would throw the mortals into this new galaxy.

Tzeentch paused and took a deep breath and pronounced the last impossible syllable of the powerful arcane spell, And it went exactly according to plan. A gateway had opened up under each of the champions and they fell into the new universe with a mandate to spread the word of chaos to as many people as possible, And to kill those who did not listen.

The Jedi temple: Coruscant

All the Jedi felt it, but Yoda more than most. He was deeply in tune with the force and he felt something like nothing else he had ever felt. It was as the force had shown him the deepest abyss in the whole of creation and made him look deep into it, And not only had it stared back, it had tried to pull him in.

"Mace Windu."

"I felt it too Yoda. What do you think it means."

"A time of great pain and sadness I fear it is"

Windu nodded and sighed, As if the clone wars weren't bad enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 1: In the name of Chaos**

The royal library: Naboo

Ahriman landed with a crunch as the marble floor he landed on barely contained the force of his entry. Needless to say it was a shock the the librarian who was sat at the front desk just minding his own business when he had heard an earth shattering crash in the central atrium. The whatever it was stood up and the librarian gasped, it was over 7 foot tall with a staff that was even taller. But even more noticeable was the way it's whole body crackled with barely contained power. He knew he should have run but he was just paralysed with fear.

Ahriman picked himself up and checks his armours vital systems and all was green, but what was fascinating him most the warp. He could feel it's emptiness, it's calmness. The fact it was demon less meant their was no risk to using him his pure physic fuelled sorcery. He grinned as he looked at the clearly terrified human, It was time to find out about this galaxy.

A powerful force picked up the librarian and pulled him towards the intruder, this was too much for him and he began to yell for the guards.

The guards ran towards the library armed with blasters. They rounded the corner to see a monster standing over the smoking corpse of the librarian.

"It must be some new droid! Open fire!"

5 Blaster shots hit the thing square in the chest leaving a large smoking patch where the shots had contacted. Mouths dropped as they saw they hadn't even scratched the paint work. The thing pulled a pistol from inside it's robes and shot the lead guard in the chest.

As the metal bolt contacted with him he exploded into ragged hunks of meat and blood.

They screamed and ran for there lives as Ahriman let of two more shots. Another guard exploded while the second bolt destroyed an ornate statue.

Ahriman had learned many things from the human he had "interrogated". Apparently the galaxy was at war, caused by a rift in the government. But more importantly there were other sorcerers in the galaxy, If these "Jedi" could be bent to his will he could rule more than just this universe.

He walked off towards the hanger laughing as he went.

"What do you mean exploded!" Padme was shocked an appalled at what she was seeing. It was three men covered in blood and bits of people she could not identify.

"He shot them and they exploded!"

She opened a com channel "Anakin. I want you to go to the hanger and stop our guest from leaving with any information he may have got."

"Will do."

"And be careful it is very dangerous." Finally she whispered "I love you."

"I love you to." He whispered back and turned of his com.

The chief of security looked at her "Don't worry senator he will be fine, after all he is a Jedi."

"Yeah, your right." She said as she allowed herself a small smile.

Ahriman entered the Hanger with surprisingly little resistance. He had only killed 5 men so far, and he was worrying that this was all going to be too easy.

The hanger doors gave little resistance as he forced them open. And he was presented with a sight he knew that he would cherish forever.

"so your some new droid are you." Anakin chuckled "I enjoy breaking new droids."

Ahriman could see this Jedi had a bionic arm. He would be useful.

Ahriman spoke to this Jedi, lacing his voice with psychic energy "I am no droid human. I am an astartes. But much more than that I am the chosen of Tzeentch and creator of the rubric marines."

"Well I didn't understand a word of that so I'll just deal with you and have dinner." Chuckled Anakin. But he couldn't help but feel a little drawn towards this chosen of Tzeentch after he had spoken. But he had no choice, he had to kill it before it killed even more republic citizens.

Anakin turned on his lightsabre and stood in a fighting stance...

The security team were watching with bated breath as Anakin toyed with whatever it was a little. Then he drew his lightsabre and took up a stance they knew the enemy's days were numbered. Security teams were one thing but a Jedi knight was quite another. But what happened next chilled them to their very core...

Ahriman watched as the Jedi took up a fencing stance and gave him a stare that just screamed "Fight me", But Ahriman wanted him alive so he filled him full of warp energy.

Their was nothing Anakin could do as dark lightning leapt from his enemy's staff and hit him full in the chest. All he could do then was scream in agony as he felt his blood boil and his joints crack.

He had been struck with force lightning before when he had duelled Count Dooku but that pain was not even a shadow of this. He looked at his hand and saw his skin peel from his muscle and float away like burning paper.

Mercifully the lightning stopped before his muscle began to burn away as well. His replacement hand had melted into a puddle beside him.

He tried to crawl away but Ahriman walked over to him and picked him up by the rags that used to be his clothes and carried him onto the nearest ship, which happened to be a silver liner used by Naboo royalty.

Padme ran as fast as she could towards to hanger but by the time she got there the ship was gone and so was Anakin. All that remained was a puddle of metal and the acrid smell of burnt flesh.

She would have to inform the Jedi council of this new enemy who could only be a Sith lord.

Front line: Kashyyyk

Captain Brent stood in his command post watching the battle play itself out on the holo-display. His side was slowly pushing back the droid assault but they were taking heavy losses. He looked at the enemy force trying to see the weaknesses in it but he couldn't, The enemy general was clearly good at his job.

Then he saw a different type of droid on the display, It was tall and no mistake, Nearly 8 foot without the crest on it's head. It carried a newer model of blaster in it's hand and what appeared to be a chainsaw axe in the other, Judging by the height of whatever it was that carried it the head was nearly as long as the captain's arm. He ordered the closest unit to the droid to fire on it just to be safe.

Kharn had appeared in the middle of battle, the screams of death and the roar of explosions reached his ears and Kharn immediately felt right at home. He walked in the direction of what appeared to be a defensive position.

Wading through the waist high water he felt a dull thud hit his chest, and another and another. The thuds continued doing nothing to his warp tainted armour. His helmet zoomed in to where the shots were coming from and Kharn broke into a run dodging the new shots as they came towards him. He felt his anger boiling up from his heart into his head. A missile from a nearby vehicle hit him square in the chest and the line gave up a cheer.

Kharn had felt that one but it did nothing but slow him down. He got up and ran towards the line again. The cheering stopped and the running began. Troopers tried to escape before the new enemy hit the lines. But none of them ran fast enough.

Kharn hit the trench line like a freight train, Gorechild cut explosively through three clone troopers at once while a fourth was melted by a bolt of plasma. Two more men died as they were disembowelled by Kharn. The Sargent called for backup as he was split down the middle.

The captain was shocked. Such savagery was unheard of, all ten men had been killed within the space of twenty seconds and what had killed them was chasing down another squad despite being under heavy fire from supporting squads. He reached them and soon ten more men became a pile of corpses.

The captain decided that he had to bring out the big guns and ordered an airstike on the enemy's position.

Kharn stood atop a pile of corpses a disappointed man. He had high hopes for this place, not for it's inhabitants to run like startled pigs and offer no resistance at all. Even guardsmen had been known to try and fight back against him but none of these had even tried to save their comrades. It was even more pitiful than normal.

He heard the familiar whine of aircraft as the missile's hit his position and he was thrown into the air. He hit the ground head first and his world went black.

Outside the Blacktop bar: Coruscant

It had been a long day for Lucius, First he had been taken before his god and told he will be sent to a new universe just to kill, maim and torture in the name of Slaanesh. And that had been a good deal for him to take.

But he had arrived IN A SEWER. Luckily he had been able to find a way out by cutting his way through a service hatch, granted he had to widen it a bit but using his power sabre but that could be lived with. And when he was finally above ground some fool with a gun had tried to rob him. That poor fool might die in a few hours if he was lucky but their were no guarantees.

He stood in front of a club named The Blacktop Bar, It had a holographic woman dancing exotically on the wall next to the entrance. Lucius had to stoop as he walked though the door. The noise in the room died down as everyone turned to look at him. They all looked visibly shocked at his appearance.

The man behind the bar spoke first "Girls get back to dancing, What can I do you for sir?"

Lucius walked over to the bar and leaned over it "A large glass of your strongest alcohol." his icy voice making the man noticeably uncomfortable.

He tried to pore his new customer a pint of Wookie ale but he was sweating more than he should have been, his vision became blurry and clouded and he really didn't want to be near this ''man'' any more. He placed the drink down on the counter and walked off turning on the service droid as he passed it. He walked into the staff toilet and threw up in the nearest sink.

Lucius took his drink in hand and sat down on the heaviest seat he could find but it still buckled under his weight. He beckoned over a dancing girl and she could tell what he wanted. She was clearly uncomfortable in his presence but she persevered and danced around him but it did no good. He could barely feel any more, he could barely taste the drink in his hand, the dancing girl did not raise his interest at all. Only the thrill of battle and the delights of inflicting torture excited him nowadays. But he had come here to feel excited so that's what he would do.

He grabbed the girl by her hair and pulling a knife from his belt he cut a thin line down her front between her breasts. A blaster shot knocked the knife from his hand, He started to rise when the barman holding the gun told him "I think you should stay hear while you wait to be arrested."

Lucius rose anyway and gave a slasher smile.

Feta sighed as he and his partner walked to the bar, why couldn't it have been next to a road. A man covered in blood ran past him and he knew something was very wrong. Breaking out into a run they soon made it to The Blacktop Bar and could clearly see something was VERY wrong. The front door was held open by a dead body whose back was covered in cuts. They drew weapons and walked through the door into the gloom of the club.

Feta looked around as his eyes adapted to the dark. He threw up as he saw the bodies, most of them were cut open their entrails forming dark runes next to their corpses. But what really reviled him was the poor souls who had been skinned and and arranged into a horrid erotic tableau. He stood up and heard a low groan from one of the woman without skin. Both he and hid partner ran towards where the sound came from and saw a pair of eyes flicker, taking out knives they cut the wires holding her in position.

They called for an ambulance and carried her to the door where they saw it arrive but she was already dead. Feta couldn't help but throw up again as he told the paramedics what was in the club. Feta vowed he would find however did this and bring them to justice.

Outside Rork's moisture farm: Tatooine

Typhus had arrived in the middle of a desert. If it weren't for his armours internal cooling systems he would have been very uncomfortable right now. Using his helmets zoom function he scanned the horizon for any human structures, right where the planet began to curve he saw a small dome which was clearly not natural. With a grunt of annoyance he set off.

It had been a day of solid marching and he was only a third of the way there. Typhus was worried, He was blessed by Nurgle, an astartes and he was host to the destroyer hive but even he needed to eat and drink. He could last for another day but he would still be too far away to spread the word of father Nurgle.

He sat and rested on a rock when the familiar sound of footsteps emanated from behind him, With a speed that belied his size he spun around bringing his manreaper to bear. He stopped mid swing when he saw before him a very scared child, His horrific appearance had frozen the poor child with fear.

Consciously keeping the destroyer plague in check he spoke to the child "_Don't be afraid little one. I am lost in the desert and have run out of food and water. Could you please help me?_" His voice did little to persuade or comfort the child but he nodded and ran close to a nearby vehicle where his father was tending to a small metal structure. He tugged his fathers arm and said something to him, the man turned around and nearly fell over when he looked at Typhus. He ran over to the speeder and took out a large bottle and ran over to Typhus giving it to him, it seemed to Typhus he was doing it out of fear more than anything else "_Thank you._" said Typhus and he took of his helmet, Putting the water to his lips he drank deeply from the vessel. He looked again at the man and could see his diseased face was unnerving him. In an attempt to cool the air he asked "_Tell me, where is the nearest city to hear?_"

"Well it's Mos Eisley space port. But it's two days by foot and that is if you go through sand people territory which I would not recommend."

Typhus swore under his breath.

"But I am going tomorrow, and by speeder it's only half a day at best even if we avoid the danger. If you would be willing to stay here over night I would be happy to take you."

"_That would be very helpful,thank you._" Typhus was surprised by the man's kindness given his appearance but he would stay his blade and keep the blessings of Nurgle at bay for a while longer.

Typhus sat at the dinner table eating and drinking in silence. He was surprised the chairs could take his immense wait. The other members of the farmers family tried not to look at his pockmarked and disfigured face as he took a bit out of the bread, although he did not so much take a bite as pull a bit of and put it in his near toothless mouth and chew at it with his gums.

It was the man's wife that broke the silence "So Typhus how long have you been lost in the desert." She clearly did not believe his story.

"_Only a day. My ship was severely damaged and I had to abandon it in orbit. I landed in my escape pod near hear._"

"Well it's just lucky my husband found you then." She said offering him more soup.

"_Yes. It is_" He smiled at them and they all looked down at there food. He felt a small insect climb out of his mouth and he spat it away with a grin. The insect would soon bless this home with Nurgle's rot as well as a myriad other diseases.

The Jedi Temple: Coruscate

The council sat it shock at the film being played to them. This whatever it was clearly had a deep knowledge of the dark side of the force.

"Thank you Padme. We will despatch a Jedi master to investigate at once." Said Mace Windu.

"Than you." Said a tearful Padme and she ended the transmission.

"This is not good." Windu said to Yoda. Their was deep concern in his voice "Could this be the disturbance we felt in the force.

"Not so sure I am. The disturbance was deeper, stronger." Yoda had a pained look upon his face. "Meditate on this I must." And with that The council adjourned for the day.

Yoda sat in his chambers feeling the force flow around and through him when he felt a truly evil presence walk up the steps towards the Jedi temple. He could feel the darkness within this man's heart, he could feel the pain surrounding him but it was not him.

Yoda let out a deep sigh, he could see the coming darkness and knew their was little he could do.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 2: With friends like these**

Naboo royal liner: Deep space

Anakin awoke from the stupor of unconsciousness to find himself strapped to the throne in a liner's royal quarters, The pain of the lightning still coursed through him like a powerful venom. He saw Ahriman standing at the other end of the room and he became more scared than he had ever been in his life, He tried to break free from his bonds but they held fast. A hideous croaking laugh came from his captor.

"You cannot escape those in your present state Jedi."

Anakin looked at this "man" and tried his last resort "**You want to set me free!**"

The man's body changed. He stormed towards Anakin and shouted at him "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INFLUENCE ME USING YOUR WEAK, BASTARD SORCERY!" The man seemed to glare at him using the single red eye centred in his helmet. "I will show you the power you lack."

He put four gauntleted fingers to Anakin's forehead. Anakin felt something at the front of his mind. He felt himself powerless to resist as it battered down the door to his thoughts and probed the deepest recesses of his memory's, his fears, his hopes, his dreams and his darkest desires. Anakin felt violated in the deepest way imaginable.

Ahriman withdrew from the weak and feeble mind of his prisoner and pondered what he had learnt, mainly it was that he knew where the capital of this galaxy was, secondly he now knew how to corrupt his new pet.

Anakin had been hearing this man talk about his god for what felt like hours. But he could see it was all just rhetoric from a mad zealot, he obviously couldn't see that his power flowed from the force not from some other realm. But through it all he was tempted to learn to use such power. The man clearly knew the force in a deep way. He had told him his power flowed from what he called the warp and not from his emotion like the Sith. He would learn what he could from this man and then he would take his revenge.

"Well then whoever you are. I will learn from you, but first you have to show me what power you truly have."

"Very well then."

Ahriman picked up the black staff and and chanted for a few moments and threw a dark red lightning at the stump where Anakin's arm used to be, Anakin expected it to hurt like it did before but instead he felt a tingling spread from his wound all over his body. He looked down and stared in amazement as his sleeve filled with new flesh, His amazement soon turned to horror as his new fingers became visible. They were talons, not human fingers but talons like a bird of prey.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

"You have been blessed by Tzeentch."

Anakin was horrified but soon he realised that there was no pain, the skin on his other hand had grown back, he felt stronger as well. He pulled with his arms and the restraints broke away with ease.

"I'm stronger."

"Of course you are. You have been blessed by Tzeentch in a small way, but you could be so much more powerful. Worlds would bow to you, the power over life and death could be at your command."

"Life and death."

"Really?"

"Of course. But you would have to pledge yourself to Tzeentch fully."

"I will."

Anakin bowed before his new master with the intention of learning all he could from him. He would not let Padme die like he let his mother.

Anakin could not see the point of it. Ahriman had promised him this ritual would greatly increase his power but he was sceptical. Ahriman had covered him head to foot in strange ruins and other arcane symbols, and now he was chanting in a strange language that made his ears hurt. He looked in anxiety as the shadows in the room lengthened and he could swear they had actually began to drag objects into them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Anakin saw the warp.

His mind blasted he slumped to the floor and slipped into a deep haunted sleep, He had nightmares like he had never had before. He saw entire populations put to the flame, millions of diseased wretches charge blindly into gunfire, three men in uniforms leading a group of naked man and woman up a large flight of stairs, But of all the visions the one that shocked him the most was millions of men bowing down before a hideous bird like creature the size of a house.

Droid command ship: Orbiting Kashyyyk

Kharn awoke blind with rage. He jumped up, tearing free from the fragile restraints he grabbed the closest maintenance droid and threw it at the wall where it was smashed to pieces. Crushing the other droid into underfoot he took a moment to survey his surroundings.

Now Kharn may be an overconfident, bloodthirsty warrior who easily blinded himself with rage, but he was not stupid, He new when he was in a very bad situation.

He was in a room full of spare parts for humanoid machines, most probably servitors of some kind. He could not find either Gorechild or his plasma pistol. But he did still have his grenades, obviously they did not use grenades in this universe or they just didn't recognise the pattern he carried. This was good, but he still only had a finite supply so he would have to be clever.

Looking around he spotted what was obviously a door. It was large and looked very heavy with no visible crack where two half's met. Kharn got angry, he shouldn't be having to think this much. He punched the door and his hand went clean through it. He laughed.

He stopped to take full stock of his situation. He had six grenades of both frag and krak. According to his helmet his armour was not even slightly damaged, But he still had no weapon and when on a potentially hostile ship that was bad news. He looked around for something, anything. He looked in a large toolbox and found what he was looking for, a large wrench.

He looked through the hole he had punched through the door. He could see a group of bone coloured humanoid robots gathering around the other side of the door. The room he was in began to fill with an opaque gas. His helmet told him it was a weak knock-out gas which would not affect him. His visor compensated for the loss of vision easily.

He heard the door slide open with a mechanical hiss and he smiled to himself.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

General Grievous looked at the weapons in front of him. They were unlike anything he had ever seen.

The readouts for the pistol were off the charts. The tech droids had told him that when it fired it created a miniature sun and threw it at the target with a magnetic field, He had not touched it just in case it broke or over heated which he had been told would be a very bad thing. And the melee weapon he simply couldn't lift. It was huge, the axe head alone was as big as his chest and clearly worked on the same mechanical principles as a chainsaw. He looked at the schematics again in dismay. The teeth of the chain were literally teeth, they were organic but at there sharpest point they were atoms thin, Almost as sharp as a lightsabre.

But of all the things that concerned him it was the fact that all of it (including the man who had wielded them) was soaked in the same energy as Jedi have off when they exerted their influence over the force. But it was stronger and more intense. No one new what this might mean but he could tell it was bad news.

He was distracted by one of the bridge officers "Sir, our captive has escaped."

"WHAT!" this could only be bad news. He looked at the security screen and could see that the man they had "rescued" had broken free from his restraints was destroying the maintenance bay they had put him in as a temporary prison.

"Get a security team down there immediately!" Grievous yelled as he watched whatever it was punch a hole in the security door. If he had a mouth it would have dropped at the display of bloodless violence that followed the security team entering the maintenance room.

Kharn stood over the remains on ten battle droids disappointed at the lack of blood and skulls. He walked down the largest corridor holding his makeshift weapon at the ready. Looking around he found a small command module displaying a schematic of the ship, He could clearly see where the bridge was and how to get there. He changed his course down a smaller corridor to a nearby lift.

He pressed the largest button on the controls and the lift snapped into life, lowering itself to the correct level. The doors open with a low hiss.

"Sir, he has entered one of the turbo lifts."

"Try a more potent gas and send super battle droids to where the lift will stop."

The ensign tapped in a series commands on his control pad and nodded to Grievous.

Kharn stood in the lift as patently as he could. He was almost pleased when another gas filled the lift. His helmet informed him this gas was stronger and would affect him but only slightly, his helmet still filtered out the gas from the air as a precaution.

As the lift doors opened he could see more robots standing in a semi-circle around the doors. Obviously they couldn't see through the gas. Even Kharn could see how stupid that was.

The droids stood around the lift doors as they opened. They waited for the enemy to walk out so they could open fire but instead a metal cylinder rolled out into the centre of the group and exploded destroying the four closest droids. The other eight were still reeling from the blast when a huge lump of metal and flesh jumped out and smashed two more into oblivion. The rest fired in his general direction. Some of the shots contacted but did little more than annoy him.

After a few moments Kharn was stood on a Large pile of scrap metal grinning like a demon. He stepped off down the corridor towards to bridge.

"ACTIVATE THE RAY FIELD!"

A now very frightened ensign fulfilled the order.

Kharn walked down the corridor with a confident stride but became very VERY angry when he found himself stuck inside a force field which he could not get through and he could not reach the projector.

He watched a tall robot wearing a long dark cloak enter to corridor and walk towards him flanked on both sides by shorter robots. He stopped just before the force field and asked him "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The entrance to the Jedi temple: Coruscant

Lucius walked up the steps slowly. No one told him to stop even though it was strictly speaking out of bounds to the public. He chuckled quietly to himself. He had been told by the people in the bar that the Jedi were all about humility and self sacrifice, but their temple was very much the opposite of that. But then again he had also been told that the Jedi would kill him for what he had done. And you can't trust everything you here in pups you know.

He was at the top of the steps about to enter the temple when he was told to halt by a man in a long robe walking towards him.

"This area is off limits to civilians. I'm not sure if anyone told you but it is."

Lucius stood his ground. The man gave him an angry look.

He waved his hand as he said "You want too leave now."

Lucius drew his sword and stabbed him in the gut. The man looked down at lucius's hand and grabbed it, trying to pull the sword out. Lucius pushed him off his sabre and watched him slump to the floor. He gurgled a weak cry for help as Lucius used his robe to clean off the blade.

Most of the Jedi were assembled in the main announcement hall. It was strange because the hall hadn't been used in years, but apparently master Yoda felt something was important enough to call together all the Jedi in the temple together.

Yoda walked up to the main podium with an aged look upon his face, his voice clearly strained with the weight of years.

"Fellow Jedi. Dark times, we now face. A new enemy walks among us. Test us, it will. Strong, we must be. Or we will slip into darkness forever."

His gaze moved to the large doors at the other end of the hall which as if on que slowly slid open to reveal a tall armoured figure. All the Jedi could feel the evil of this being. He gave of an area of hideous pain, but beneath that was a deep pervasive feeling of true happiness.

The Jedi backed away from Lucius as he walked through the middle of the crowd.

"I am here to challenge the Jedi order to single combat. One at a time!" His voice was heard by all the Jedi present but he did not shout.

"I will take up your challenge!" A large booming voice was heard by all then a tall blue humanoid walked out of the crowd towards him. The Jedi allowed themselves a small measure of relief. It was Nathaniel, Known as Nathaniel the strong because of his impressive sword fighting talents.

The two fighters squared off against each other. Nathaniel powered up his lightsabre as Lucius drew his sword. Some of the Jedi chuckled when they saw it was just a conventional sword but they died away when it became surrounded by a blue field of electrical energy.

Nathaniel swung at his opponent but Lucius moved with unnatural speed and strength to deflect the swing and cut his enemy in half at the waist, Spraying boiling blood into the crowd behind him.

"NOOOOO!" a shout came from the crowd as Nathaniel's apprentice ran towards him lightsabre at the ready. Lucius produced a bizarre whip like object from his belt and cracked it at the padawans neck. It wrapped itself around him like some horrific muscle, the claws running up the length of the whip digging deep into his flesh. Blood leaked down his arms and body to leave a large red puddle beneath his now very dead corpse.

The crowd parted as Mace Windu stepped forward lightsabre, his at the ready.

"Now I will finish this." Mace Windu gave his ultimatum with a stern look upon his face.

Lucius turned to face his new opponent with a large sadistic grin. Mace walked up to Lucius waiting for him to make the first move. Lucius obliged him by letting loose a powerful swing at Windu's chest. Mace jumped over him and landed dexterously into a crouch behind him swinging his sabre round at Lucius's leg. The blade of his sabre contacted with a jolt. He jumped back before Lucius could bring either of his weapons to bare. Mace looked where he had hit his opponent and could see a hair thin line on his greave, This was gonna be hard.

Lucius could see his opponent could match him for speed, He decided to kick things up a notch. Pressing a small button on his armour he felt the combat drug dispenser attached to his backpack pump of pure adrenaline and other bizarre chemicals into his system. he shook slightly as they began to take effect.

Mace looked on as this happened and jumped at his opponent this time aiming for his head. He was knocked out of the air by Lucius's whip, he could feel it wrapping around him. He tried to cut it off but it was just as strong as it's bearers armour. He felt it's claws bite into him and he began to accept his fate. He could see Lucius looking down on him with a gleeful contempt.

Obi Wan shouted something intelligible, ran and jumped at Lucius with his lightsabre out. Lucius deflected Obi Wan's blade towards the ground and swung his gauntleted hand into his face. There was a sickening crunch as Obi Wan's face disintegrated under the impact.

Another Jedi in the crowd saw an opportunity to attack and swung his lightsabre at the join on the back of Lucius' leg. The blade went halfway through his leg before coming to a stop. Lucius let out a cry of what seemed like ecstasy but still swung the lash of torment round to the new Jedi where it wrapped round their head and crushed it like an over ripe fruit.

Mace Windu used this momentary distraction to jump up and bring his sword down upon Lucius' head where it went down through his brain-case.

He let out a loud scream of pleasure and muttered "I'll never get used to that." He looked up and Mace Windu looked down at him. Mace felt a small moment of triumph at his victory, but that dissipated when he saw the look on his opponent's face. He was sure that the face would haunt hi in his sleep for the rest of his days.

Moisture farm: Tatooine

Typhus stood next to the speeder. It was clearly designed to carry heavy objects. And it must be good at it to have carried him at all.

The farmer he had stayed with walked up the steps out of his home. He looked very ill, Typhus smiled behind his helmet.

"I'm sorry about the delay but my son seems to have come down with something nasty and I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"_That's quite all right._" Typhus was happy at the speed Nurgle's rot had set in with the man's family.

The man motioned to his speeder and Typhus climbed into the large flat space in the back. Normally it was used to carry any large spare parts so it held his weight surprisingly well, It still groaned under his bulk and the speeder almost hit the floor before it managed to compensate for him. Then the man started the engines and sped off into the desert.

Typhus could now see Mos Eisley clearly. They were very close but he would never make it by speeder, the farmer had just fallen into unconsciousness due to his illness and the speeder had stopped due to some sort of safety feature. Typhus stepped out of the speeder and began to walk to the space port.

It was not long before he walked into the port itself. First thing he wanted was a drink. He tried to ask people but they simply ran away from him. He was getting angry when he saw what seemed to be a sign for a bar.

He stepped in and the music stopped and everyone stared at him. The bartender shouted at him his voice quaking in fear "No droids!"

"_I am no droid fool!_"

The bartender swallowed and nodded. Typhus walked up to the bar, he noticed the musicians had started to pack up franticly.

"What can I get you sir?" The barman was visibly shaking now.

"_I'll have a large glass of water._"

"C-Can you pay for it?" Typhus slowly and deliberately placed his scythe on the bar. It crushed a number of glasses with a crunch and the barman got the hint.

He quickly produced a pint glass full of water. Typhus removed his helmet and people looked away in disgust. His skin was the colour of rotting flesh and seemed to hang of his skull like it had been draped over his skull. Typhus drank all the water he had been given in one long gulp.

"_Another._"

The barman nodded and turned around to get him another drink. While he was turned a tall thin alien walked over to Typhus and pulled a blaster from his belt.

"I think you'd better leave buster."

Typhus simply smiled and looked at the alien.

"_Get them._" With that he unleashed the destroyer plague.

Insects seemed to explode from his body and filled the room. People and aliens alike tried to leave but there eyes, ears, noses and mouths were filled with the insects of the destroyer hive. The horrific effects of the bugs became clear as they dug through flesh and bone to bless them with all manner of diseases and ailments.

Typhus left the bar and the insects followed him outside and he smothered the whole city with them. Men, woman and children all became victims of and offering to Nurgle.

It had been two days since Typhus had unleashed the plague and almost the whole population had been converted to Nurgle. It had simply been a matter of telling them Nurgle could help them, Then telling them the disease had made them stronger and they should feel lucky to be carrying such a power. Soon after the first ships had left for other planets and Typhus had left for other settlements.

Soon Tatooine had a sizeable cult of Nurgle on it and other planets would be sure to follow...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates but life got in the way in spectacular fashion recently.**

**And if anybody wants to put there thoughts about where they think the story is going I will be happy to read them and I might reply.**

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 3: Tremors in the warp.**

Enarc orbit: Enarc system

"See that." Ahriman swept his hand over the view screen.

Anakin was unimpressed "It's Enarc. It's just a planet of star-ports."

"Exactly!" Ahriman slapped Anakin on the back and nearly put him through the floor. "It is the perfect place for you to practice your craft."

"My craft?"

"Killing is an art form. Doubly so for sorcery."

"I didn't sign up for this. I am not a killer."

"You are now. You have sworn yourself to Tzeentch and you will kill in his name or he will kill everything you whole dear."

It was then that Anakin had his first inkling of how bad his situation was.

The silver craft landed on the pad with a light thud and the two huge creatures walked off the ramp up to the security group that had been sent to meet them.

"You two are under arrest."

Anakin spoke first "What are the charges."

Ahriman's voice boomed out "What does that matter. Kill them."

"I can't..."

"If you don't kill them by choice. I will make you."

"Never. the deal is off."

"And let Padme die."

"What?"

"I have seen the future through Tzeentch's will. If you do not learn to use the power you have been granted, she will die."

Anakin put his head in his hands and began to sob slowly.

The security team were confused about what they were seeing. The man they had been sent to arrest was arguing with the 'man' he had kidnapped about killing them.

"Never mind that." said the security captain (now getting very angry) "You won't have the choice. You are coming with us. Both of you."

Ahriman whispered into Anakin's ear "If you go, She will die."

"NEVER!" Anakin shouted flung warp lightning at the security personnel who evaporated into dust and echoing screams.

Ahriman walked out of the library. The effects of the spell were wearing off as his brain absorbed all the knowledge he had ripped from the databanks. In the distance he saw the starport's control tower burning with warp energy as his new acolyte tore the city apart. It was amazing to see Anakin work his way through the streets. Once had got started killing he didn't seem able to stop.

But Ahriman could feel that something was about to change.

Droid command ship: Orbiting Kashyyyk

Grievous looked at whatever it was that had stormed it's way through the ship as it paced back and forth in it's ''prison'' in the middle of the corridor. They had not dared try to move ''him'' to another part of the ship given how resourceful and dangerous he had proven to be.

Grievous walked onto the bridge and signalled his helmsman.

"Take us out of orbit." His gravelly, broken voice easily carrying over the low hum of the ship's engines.

"Plot a course to Coruscant."

The navigator nodded as he began to plot the course.

Grievous walked off the bridge back to inspect his guest again and speak to his science officer.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It appears to be human. Or at least is was at some point in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"It has been heavily augmented with implant organs and genetic alterations. The net result of which is an increase in strength, lung capacity, endurance and resilience. I mean he's walking round with a broken neck." He paused and let the information sink in. "All in all I reckon that he could rip the tracks of a tank and keep on going through the engine block with his bear hands. I do not want to think what he could do with his axe."

"What about his gun?"

"That thing is just plain scary. As I said before it propels a ball of plasma down a magnetic tube at it's designated target. I've been running some tests and if I were to point it at you and pull the trigger, you and possibly the bulkhead behind you would disappear."

Grievous stood and thought for a moment. A realisation dawned on him and if he could smile he would.

He turned towards his prisoner.

"Allow sound."

He was greeted with a wall sound as curses were flung at him,

"Now listen to me." said grievous trying not to shout and keep his dignity.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN YOU £$#%£$%$#%^&%#^&^%$%*&^%$£^!"

"I can promise you a war to fight."

Kharn stopped and looked at the cyborg in front of him.

"What could you possibly know about war? You couldn't even defeat those guardsmen without my help and I saw on your ship schematics that this ship is an invasion cruiser. Ha ha ha ha. Your weak."

"I can take you to a planet where you could spill enough blood to sate even your lust for murder."

Kharn's laughter sent splinters through Grievous' mind.

"I could spill an ocean of blood a day for a thousand years and my blood-lust would not be sated. It never will be."

The glee with which we said the last part of the statement was sickening even to Grievous.

"But if I told you that I could take you to a place where you could kill without impunity would you kill for me."

"I only kill for Khorne and Khorne only. I can kill with impunity now. I just need to get out of here."

He took of his helmet and looked at Grievous with a stare that broke rocks.

"And I will get out of here."

If Grievous still had a digestive track he would have shat himself.

The Jedi temple: Coruscant

Mace Windu was in a bad way. Stress and a bizarre illness had taken it's toll. Yoda had forced him to take a break from his duties until he was feeling better.

He woke up screaming. It had been the same way for the past week since he had fought and killed the attacker in the main hall. His dreams had become nightmares of a horrific calibre. He had seen himself perform horrific acts of violence and decadence that not even the most fierce despot had even considered. Some were simple violence and acts of debauchery, But others were beyond imagining. And he woke screaming because he had always seemed to enjoy it.

He dragged himself from his bed and stumbled over to his en-suite. Flicking on the light he washed his face in the sink.

He stopped, his face felt weird. He looked up into the mirror and froze with uncontrollable terror. His face was a criss cross of shallow scars in a pattern he recognised. He stepped back into the darkness of his room and threw up.

Mace slipped through the temple's lower levels towards the morgue his hood low over his face. He easily bypassed the guards on duty, He had taught both of them. He entered the cold hall of the dead and walked towards the body of the ''man'' he had killed.

He looked down and the huge body covered by a thick white sheet. Slowly he lifted up the sheet and looked down at the head of his dead opponent.

Mace Windu's worst fears were confirmed and more. His scars were not only the same as it's, But it's scars were less pronounced. Almost as if they were healing.

He was startled by a noise behind him, He quickly turned around to see one of the temples maids behind him.

"Master Windu, what are you doing here?" She said.

But he didn't hear her. He was distracted by her beauty. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders, pausing for a moment he went to kiss her but he stopped himself and let her go.

She ran out of the room in shock and terror leaving Mace Windu to his thoughts. He was fighting with his own mind, a part of him had wanted to pin the poor girl to the floor and force himself on her but the rest wanted nothing of the sort. He didn't know what he was going to do next or even what was wrong with him, or how he could stop it.

Forward command base: Geonosis

The battle for this planet had gone from bad to worse. Everyone could see it, from the lowliest trooper to the commander who directed the whole invasion. The Geonosians had unleashed a new biological weapon upon the clone troopers and it was reaping a horrific toll upon the republic forces. And that was without the new commander they had been given from somewhere. But wherever it was from it was good. Whatever commander Garret had tried the enemy was one step ahead.

But they would never predict his next move. He flew in the new stealth craft towards the enemy forward base where his spies had told him the enemy commander would be. With twenty of his best soldiers and two Jedi at his side he would decapitate the enemy command structure and the rest of the planet (and a promotion) would be his.

He touched down on top of the enemy base and his men secured the perimeter so he and the Jedi could move down into the main war room of the building and the slaughter began. The enemy generals were caught completely of guard and were easy pickings.

"Something doesn't feel right." said the Jedi master and his padawan nodded in agreement. Garret inspected the bodies and realised they were not the enemy generals at all, just lowly worker's dressed up. He looked up as the sounds of his men being slaughtered drifted down from the roof.

A door opened and a huge armoured man stepped in. It was the enemy commander, Garret had seen pictures of him but he did not know he was this size. Garret gulped and froze in fear

Typhus stepped up to the robed man he knew to be a Jedi and smiled under his helmet.

"_I see that even Jedi fall for a well laid trap._" said Typhus. As he spoke his voice seemed to make their ears hurt.

It was the padawan that struck first. He swung his lightsabre at Typhus but it was intercepted by the crackling blade of the manreaper. Typhus pushed the blade away and with a speed that should not have been possible for him he cut the young Jedi to be in half at the waist. The master swung at the monster and his blade also met the fearsome scythe but he would not fall for the same ploy. As Typhus pushed he jumped back out of the range of Typhus's swing. Typhus lunged forward and he caught his opponents leg with the tip of his weapon. The Jedi felt the scratch and jumped back again only to buckle on the damaged leg, He looked down to see the flesh on his leg rot and melt off his bone. Typhus took his head off with single sweeping swing at his neck.

He looked at Garret who had not moved an inch "_Have you been told about Nurgle?_"

"What?"

?:?

The lord of the Sith was confused. First His forces on Geonosis had defected to Nurgle whatever that was, Then he was informed that the Federation army on Geonosis had done the same thing. He had let the Geonosians defect because it did not affect him much and they kept on fighting the republic but now the Nurgle situation had become a real problem with more cults turning up all over Arkanis sector and beyond. And then Enarc had gone silent and any ships that went there had been destroyed by a ''lightning storm surrounding the planet''.

But what had concerned him most of all was the way that the force had become more turbulent and difficult to use. He was struggling to see the future and it was worrying him a lot.

But he supposed it would all sort itself out eventually, his plan was in place and there was little anybody could do about it.

Somewhere in the warp

Deep in the turbulent warp somewhere that had been calm before, a small plant began to grown and upon the plant grew large fruit. and in the fruit grew the bearers of the plague's of Nurgle. And out of nowhere had come the gardener, a small fat green man who watered the plant with bile and smiled.

"_I am here now. Thank you Typhus, I knew you were a safe bet._"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 4: The changing tides**

Space-port Alpha: Enarc system

Obi-wan stood in the wreckage of the command tower fighting to hold back tears. He could feel everyone who had died here and who had killed them.

"Obi-wan"

he turned towards the voice to see Padme running towards him. They embraced each other and he felt her tears dampen his shirt. Padme collected herself and withdrew from him.

"Do you know if Anakin was killed here?"

"He wasn't."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then we should go after him."

"You are not coming with me Padme."

"Why not?"

Obi-wan sighed deeply.

"My assignment has changed. I am no longer rescuing Anakin."

"BUT WHY NOT?"

"Because he is the one who did this."

Obi-wan stretched his arm out motioning to the city around the tower. Places were still smoking from the destruction wrought upon it.

"He couldn't have."

"I can feel it Padme. He has been seduced by the dark side of the force. The man who took him was obviously a powerful sith lord."

Padme fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Obi-wan lent down a comforted her.

"I know it's a hard thing to accept. He was a very close friend to me too."

"You don't understand Obi-wan. I love him..."

Obi-wan was not surprised by that.

"...And I'm pregnant with his baby."

But that did.

Obi-wan (against his better judgement) had decided to let Padme come with him but to do so he had to borrow her ship.

He looked at the Naboo royal liner. it's mirrored surface reflecting the grey skies of Enarc. He had not told the rest of the council that Anakin had married Padme and fathered a child. She was convinced that knowing he was a father would snap him out of his slide into darkness. But first they had to find him which was easier said than done. They had clues though. A probe had followed his engine trail to Alderaan...

Droid command ship: Anaxis rally point

Grievous paced up and down the bridge of his ship. He did not know what to do with his guest.

He was pulled out of his revelry by one of the ensigns

"Sir the fleet is assembled we move out on you're orders."

"Go to Hyperspace."

"Yes sir."

It didn't matter if they did have a raging maniac of a super soldier on board he had his orders, and those orders were to take the supreme chancellor hostage.

He felt the familiar pull of a hyperspace jump as the stars elongated and streamed past.

It was about an hour before they left hyperspace and entered Coruscant orbit.

"Commence the attack."

All the personnel nodded and went about there work relaying orders and smoothing the huge logistical operation going on bellow them.

It was then Grievous heard a commotion behind the door. He went through to see devastation given form. Droids and science personnel were in pieces on the floor the heads of all of them piled up in the middle of the hall. The ray field was down and Kharn was nowhere to be seen, his axe and gun were gone.

If Grievous had not been trained in Jedi techniques he would be dead. He dropped just as the huge chained headed axe passed over him from his side.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Grievous drew four lightsabres from his cloak and they flared to life.

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

Kharn leapt at him wielding his axe two handed. Grievous tried to destroy the deadly weapon but his sabres bounced of off the warp empowered metal. Kharn lunged again with a speed only a Jedi master could match and it was pure luck Grievous had two of his his swords up at that moment, But the spinning chains of Gorechild ripped the sabres out of his hands sending them spinning away. Grievous went on the attack as Kharn raised Gorechild to attack. Grievous swung both swords at Kharn's stomach. Kharn anticipated this and jumped up kicking Grievous in the face hard. There was a sharp crack as Grievouses faceplate broke and he was sent flying back down the corridor.

He lay on the metal floor defenceless. His eyes had burst when Kharn huge foot had contacted with him. He felt and heard Kharn walk over to him. He felt the fingers close around his head and lift him up. The last thing he heard was the hideous roar of Gorechild as the teeth of the dreadful weapon decapitated him.

The Bridge crew were dead before they could acknowledge him. Kharn looked around for a few seconds before he identified the steering. Pushing the lever he aimed the huge ship at the planet. Ignoring the warning claxon he sat in the command chair and waited for the inevitable. He was disappointed when no security staff tried to kill him but that could be lived with.

He watched as the planet loomed closer to the ship.

"Blood for the blood god."

The Jedi temple: Coruscant

Mace Windu woke up calmly for the first time what felt like a long time. That changed when he saw the bodies. The bodies of two beautiful women law on either side of him. Both had been violently murdered, He could see their internal organs spread around the room. Mace Windu vomited into his lap.

Then the door to his room opened to reveal two very angry police officers and Mace instantly knew why they were there.

"Master Windu."

He stood up and put on a robe. His head hanging low he walked out of his room to see Yoda. He did not look angry with him, He looked disappointed. Mace was not sure if that was worse.

Yoda spoke with a tear filled voice "Master Windu. I hear-by strip you of your rank and place on the Jedi council."

Mace fell to his knees and cried into the hem of Yoda's robe.

The Police officers picked him up and putting his hands in cuffs took him away to the closet landing pad. The shock of the other Jedi they passed was something Mace Windu was sure he would never forget.

They got to the landing pad and he saw the police van that was set to take him away but first he was shown to a pair of young people in fashionable clothes, a man and a woman.

"Is this the man who went off with Sadie and Zara?" asked one of the police officers.

The Woman answered through tears "Yes." The officer nodded and sighed.

Mace looked into the eyes of the woman as if to say sorry but all she did was look away and cry. Mace looked at the man but he looked at him with scorn and punched Mace Windu in the gut. He doubled over his fist and the officer's made not attempt to stop him as he punched again. He fell to the floor and vomited.

The officer's picked him up roughly and practically threw him into the back of the van. Mace felt the vehicle move and he looked out of the small window to see the fleet come out of hyperspace in orbit.

Plague ship Terminus est lesser: Corellian run

Having re-named the ship Terminus Est Lesser had helped Typhus feel more at home but it was still not the same. But he did not really care that much, all that mattered now was getting to Coruscant. He had been informed by the new cult of Nurgle that if he wanted to rule the galaxy it would be best to infect the central government with Nurgle's blessings. But he had been granted a vision by Nurgle that going strait there would be a very bad thing so he was doing what Nurgle did best and that was to take it slow.

Somewhere in the warp

Khorne was angry. But then again he always was. All he needed was his champion Kharn to do one more large act of blood letting and he could go through. Tzeentch had told him to be patient but that was not one of Khorne's strongest attributes, especially when his rival Slaanesh had gone through already and Nurgle before him/her.

But when he did go through he promised it would be spectacular.

To Be Continued...

**Authors note: If you feel like reviewing please don't hesitate. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 5: Birthing screams**

Two miles above sea level, droid command ship: Coruscant

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Street level: Coruscant

Sarah held her daughter close. She had just seen the huge ship begin to crush another building.

"Mommy. Are we gonna be okay?

"Yes sweety." she lies.

Jedi Temple:Coruscant

Everyone could see it. And everyone could see what it was going to do. They were all safe, but that did not help them feel any less useless.

Then the ship hit something it would not plough through. The super structure strained and broke in half. Then to worst happened, The hyperdrive engines exploded and the world went white.

When the flash had disappeared they could see over two miles of flame and they could feel the people dying.

The realm of Khorne: The warp

Khorne felt it. An act of merciless murder and bloodshed. It was something that galaxy had never felt before and it had birthed a new god of war.

It was time.

High orbit: Coruscant

Anakin could feel it. Many people had died on the planet below.

"Ahriman. What id going on?"

"Kharn has landed in his usual fashion."

"Who?"

"The champion of Khorne. It appears he has succeeded in bringing Khorne to your world without using the warp nexus at the Jedi temple. That just leaves Tzeentch and Slaanesh. But if we can get to it first I can bring Tzeentch into the realm without needing to start a cult like Typhus did."

Anakin was worried. He hadn't signed up for this. He just wanted to Protect Padme.

Crash site: Coruscant

Kharn woke up. Immediately he thought that was odd. Oh well. But he was still underneath a pile of rubble and he could barely move. He could still feel Gorechild in his left hand so that was good but his plasma pistol was gone.

First things first he thought. I need to get out of here. Kharn tried to push himself up but he couldn't. He tried to move in a few other direction but to no avail. He was well and truly stuck. So he prayed.

"Khorne lord of war. Deliver me from this prison and I will take for you a thousand skulls."

To Kharn's surprise he was answered. The voice of a daemon entered his mind scratching at his already very fractured sanity.

"The lord has heard your prayer and wants only one thing of you. In a nearby temple is a nexus of warp energy. Go there and place your warp tainted form in it's centre and this planet shall fall to Khorne forever."

with that Khorne felt himself fall through the warp and he re entered the real world on top of a huge pile of debris and bodies. He knew where he had to go, he could feel it. And so he set of in that direction.

Police detainment van: Coruscant

The van had just been out of the blast radius but they had still had to land due to the turbulence.

Mace had not moved or said a thing since the ship had crashed into the planet and killed over 60,000 people. Mace Windu had felt every one of them.

Then he began to feel weird, very weird. Like something was under his skin and trying to get out. Then came the pain. It was immense and almost too much for him to take. He screamed in pain and the two officers who had been escorting him opened the door carefully and dragged him out to see what was wrong.

The screaming stopped and Mace Windu exploded. The two officers opened there eye's to see an eight foot tall sword wielding armoured warrior before them.

"It's good to be back."

They didn't even have time to scream before they were killed.

High Orbit: Coruscant

Typhus Had heard the report's about what was happening on Coruscant and it could mean only one thing. Kharn had arrived. And that made Typhus's mission very dangerous because all four (with the possible exception of Kharn) of them had been given the same mission by there respective god. Get to the Jedi temple and bring your god into the material realm. And if possible stop the other's doing the same. Now all four of them were at Coruscant it would be very difficult but not impossible.

"_Start the landing._"

"Yes sir."

Typhus had the advantage though. He had an army and a fleet at his disposal.

But even with these he was not sure he could stop Kharn if he really got going.

To Be Concluded...


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry that this took so long to pump out but it is Christmas after all.**

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 5: The beginning of the end**

Coruscant: Jedi Temple entrance

Ahriman and Anakin walked up the steps to the Jedi temple. Anakin felt immense shame walking back up to the forbidding doors. But Ahriman had said that they needed to stop Kharn and the only way to do it was to wear him out with the Jedi of the temple so that he would be able to go toe to toe with him and not get minced.

"Why don't you just zap him with lightning."

"Because he is blessed by Khorne the chaos god of war, Who hates magic with such a passion that now such powers will work near him. So no lightning or force powers before you mention them."

"Well how dangerous can he really be in close quarters."

"He is the most accomplished fighter in the whole of my galaxy and easily this one as well. And we have roughly half an hour before he hits the temple."

"You make it sound like he'll destroy the world if he does."

"He will."

Coruscant: Jedi Temple council room 10 minutes till Kharn hits

Yoda was tired. He had a company of clone troopers on there way to re-enforce the Jedi temple in case the fleet in high orbit attacked. They belonged to a new separatist movement within both camps in the civil war, Apparently they worshipped a god of disease.

This was not helped by the fact Mace Windu had gone insane and killed a number of people.

He heard a small beep and the tinny voice of a protocol droid.

"Master Yoda. Master Obi-Wan has just dropped out of hyperspace and will be docking in *_screech__***"**_

The voice cut off. The door to the room opened and in walked the man who had attacked Naboo and what appeared to be a bird human hybrid.

Before Yoda could speak the Bird-thing spoke first.

"Master Yoda. We need your help."

Yoda recognised the voice and it was only his years of training that prevented him from dying of shock

"Anakin. Changed, you have."

Then the armoured monster spoke in a deep ageless voice that almost hurt Yoda's ears.

"I hate to break up the re-union but in roughly 20 minutes Kharn is going to hit the place like a cyclonic torpedo and if we don't prepare we will all die a very quick and bloody death."

Yoda was confused. "Who is this Kharn."

"I don't have time to explain but you need me."

They were all surprised by the beeping of the holographic communicator in the middle of the room. Yoda pressed the button on his chair expecting to see Obi-wan but instead he saw another armoured giant, But this one gave the word giant new meaning.

"_I will handle the defence if you folk don't mind_"

"Very well Typhus." said Ahriman "What about Lucius, we will need him."

"_He will be here in roughly 20 minutes._"

"Not soon enough then."

"_No. But I can deploy all my troops in 5 minutes flat if they let me._"

Yoda spoke through his confusion and fear "let them through I will."

"_Good._"

And with that communication was cut. Yoda watched as Anakin and the other one left. Yoda contacted the general of planetary defence and told him everything that had happened and he told Yoda his contingency plan. Yoda had no choice but to allow it.

Coruscant: street level T-minus 18 minutes

Lucius was running. Fast. People blurred past him he was going so fast. But he had to Get back the the temple as fast as possible so he could help try and stop Kharn.

Typhus had drafted him as they both knew he was the only way they would stop Kharn in close quarters as only he was fast enough to strike first with enough force to actually kill him before Kharn reduced him to a red mist. Kharn was still the only opponent Lucius feared to face because Khorne would never allow him to posses his body. If Kharn killed him he was dead for good.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple steps (In future days this would be known as the great slaughter)

Kharn's armour was nearly melted. For the last 5 minutes energy blasts had pelted his armour and it was begging to show. His helmet was constantly informing him of his armours surface temperature and how it was easily exceeding safe levels.

He was so close to the enemy lines. So close to the slaughter. Then he heard the air around him burn. Just like when lascannons fired.

Then the ground around him disappeared in a red flash.

Coruscant: Low orbit aboard the new terminus est

"Lord typhus. Bombardment complete."

"_Damage levels?_"

"The whole area including all troops deployed and the steps to the temple."

"_And Kharn?_"

"We cannot tell just yet sir."

"_That could be a good sign. We shall wait and see._"

Coruscant: Former Jedi temple Steps

"**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"**

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**This "should" be the final chapter of this story. I will tell you that towards the end of writing this I got so board of the plot. Maybe Next time I will write something with interesting characters or characters that can actually develop.**

**So anyway the new years update will be a bumper update just so I can get this done :(**

**A contest of champions**

**Chapter 6: A new dawn**

**AKA: "Well I guess were really fucked now!"**

Jedi Temple: Coruscant

The city had fallen silent. The Jedi temple had been all but levelled. A potent symbol of the republic's power had been destroyed in a single salvo of orbital fire. And it had just been let through the blockade.

In the rubble and the stone of the former temple a small sign of life scratched to the surface of the wreckage, Anakin pulled himself out from under a huge marble slab holding the near dead body of the master Jedi Yoda. Then the area was rocked by an explosion of warp power and Ahriman made his presence known.

"THAT FAT FRAKKING CUNT!"

And he was clearly very angry

"HOW DARE HE!"

And as if on cue a small craft landed nearby. But this craft was not military. It was long, sleek and silver. A Naboo royal liner.

It landed gracefully letting down it's ramp. Anakin realised with horror who the two people disembarking from it were. His master and his beloved wife.

Ahriman vocalised his thoughts "Who are these frakkers."

He was clearly still angry.

Republic senate house: Coruscant

The house was almost empty even in (Officially) full session. Most of the senators had been evacuated, Almost all the voters there would support Palpatine no questions asked.

"... And that is why I need to dissolve the senate and assume full control of the republic! Thank you!"

"The senate speaker calls upon all present to vote now!"

Five minutes later the senate was dissolved and a new galactic Reich had begun.

Within the senate room's ante chamber a very happy man sat eating a bowl of very unhealthy cooked bugs.

A voice entered his head and spoke to him in a voice that caused needles of pure pain to drill into his head "_You have done well. I am very proud._"

"Who are you?"

"_I am your deepest desires and your greatest nightmare._"

despite all that was happening Palpatine needed to ask the question. "Shouldn't they be the other way round?"

"_Maybe they are the same thing Palpatine._"

"How do you know my name?"

"_I know everything about you. From the moment you caused my birth I have watched you grow from a young boy on Naboo to the master of lies we see before us._"

"Tell me who you are."

"_I am Tzeentch and I can give you the universe. All you have to do, is ask._"

Jedi temple: Coruscant

Even under the mutations Obi Wan and Padme could recognise Anakin, And they were both shocked at what had happened to him.

Obi Wan spoke first "Anakin. What happened to you."

Anakin could answer or even look at his friend and mentor.

"Anakin you didn't do this by _choice_ did you?" The horror in Obi Wan's voice was palpable.

Padme stepped toward him "Anakin. Why?"

"I. I did this for you."

"Why? What made you think I would like this?"

"Now the two of us can rule the galaxy together, forever. Side by side."

Padme recoiled in shock.

The dark booming voice of Ahriman resounded around them "No Anakin. You swore yourself to Tzeentch, Not her. Even if she is your wife."

Obi Wan lost his temper "I'll kill you for this!"

Obi Wan jumped at Ahriman drawing his light sabre. Anakin shouted "No Obi Wan!" But it was to late lightning jumped from the top of Ahriman's staff and engulfed the Jedi master setting him ablaze.

"OBI WAN!". Anakin jumped to his side and patted the flames out trying to remember where the nearest hospital was.

"Let him die Anakin. He is weak."

"I don't care. He's my friend."

Ahriman was about to chastise him when he heard a noise that sent a chill down even his spine.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

"In the name of chaos. Kharn lives."

The battered body of the Khornate champion appeared from under a pile of rubble still holding onto the massive axe Gorechild.

"Where is Lucius. We can't do this without him." Ahriman was panicking visibly.

Kharn charged towards him and swung Gorechild in a wide, deadly arc. Ahriman just managed to block the blow with his staff. The two weapons contacted with an earth shattering clang. Kharn revved the engine on Gorechild and the teeth pulled Ahriman's staff towards him just as Kharn's fist contacted with his opponent's head and broke off one of the huge horns on Ahriman's helmet.

Ahriman looked passed Kharn's head and saw his salvation, But Kharn realised what was going on and his foot snapped behind him contacting with Lucius' chest with the force of a freight train. At this moment Lucius chose to unleash the power of the Amour of Shrieking Souls.

The faces on the armour produced a sound like tortured thunder and both Kharn and Ahriman were blown back as screamed in pain. The ground exploded sending fragment of rock into the air.

Lucius fell back onto the ground, He could feel both set's of lungs filling up with his blood. Soon he would drown and be reunited with his lord Slaanesh. The mere thought of it caused him to shudder with pleasure. Lucius felt himself drift away on a cloud of ecstasy and he could see Slaanesh enter this galaxy with a thin smile.

Kharn watched Lucius cough up the last of his blood. He turned around to look at the battered body of Ahriman and raised his axe to deliver the killing blow. Then he heard a feint whistling noise from above him. He looked up in confusion and saw a huge armoured form descend from a drop ship. He barely had time to say "Oh frak!" before Typhus landed on him.

"_Sorry I'm so late. But I had thing to do._"

Kharn chocked out "Khorne does not care from where the blood flows. Just. That. It. Flows..." and Kharn was dead at last.

"_Well Ahriman. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Because now I win._" Typhus raised his man reaper to strike down his last opponent.

"Not so much as you would think." Said Ahriman. Lighting leapt from his fingers and engulfed Typhus. Ahriman pulled himself up and stabbed the champion of Nurgle in the chest with the black staff, He focused his mighty warp given powers and filled Typhus with energy. Typhus exploded with a loud crack and a deep pain filled scream.

The area surrounding Ahriman was covered in rotten, pus ridden remains. He heard a scream from behind him. He turned around to see the woman covered in remains and apparently she didn't like it.

Anakin tried to talk to his wife but she wasn't having any of it.

"Just kill her Anakin. She will never accept your faith in lord Tzeentch."

Anakin fell to his knees in front of Padme. His arms fell to his side.

"Fine. If you can't. I will."

Ahriman walked towards Padme. He drew his hand back to strike her when she screamed "Anakin you can't let him!"

"But I can't stop him either."

Ahriman smiled to himself. His hand hit her in the chest breaking all her ribs and puncturing both her lungs. She fell to the floor with a thud. Ahriman removed his helmet and smiled.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard."

Padme spoke with a small, weak voice.

"Anakin. Please. I'm pregnant."

Anakin lifted his head. He looked at Ahriman standing over the broken form of Padme and something inside him snapped. Pulling Obi Wan's light sabre towards him he jumped up and plunged it into the top of Ahriman's skull through his brain and down his spine.

"I didn't plan on that." Were Ahriman's last words before he fell to the ground dead.

Anakin couldn't believe what he had done. He fell to his knees and looked at his taloned hands and he began to cry. Lifting Obi Wan's light sabre to his throat his pressed the activation stud and he felt the blade of energy cut through his throat and spinal cord. He died instantly.

Padme could see her husbands blood pool around her. She could feel the warmth of it surround her. Her life slipped away. She could tell this was it. But just as she fell into the sweet embrace of sleep she saw a medical speeder land next to her. The paramedic scanned her.

"I think we can save both of them if were lucky. Let's get them to a hospital quickly."

She felt herself get lifted up by an energy stretcher and placed gingerly into the back of the ambulance next to the barely breathing body of Obi Wan.

**Well that was it for this Crossover. I now I phoned in the ending a bit but to be perfectly honest I just got board of it. I might do a return story but I am not promising anything. And if you want to write a follow up I would encourage you too.**

**Now I am looking forward to your feedback not only for this chapter but the whole story.**

**And if you felt you could do a better job (not hard) feel free. I will read it and leave feedback if you ask me too.**

**And here is a sneak preview of my next Crossover featuring the Star Trek universe. And if you can guess which 40k race it will feature send me a message. The first person to guess correctly gets inserted as a cameo.**

Bridge: Enterprise

Picard sat in his ready room going over the information that had been sent to him. Preliminary scans of the object had been a little difficult to get a long range scan of. It kept shifting position and size from one minute to the other. This was also the reason he had been sent, one scan had showed it to be entirely inside Cardassian space and one outside it.

Picard's revelry was interrupted by the almost comforting voice of Riker "Sir we are now in visual range."

"Very well."

Picard walked out to his bridge crew with one addition. Geordie La Forge had requested special permission to see the object and Picard had granted it if only to be able to ask him his opinion directly.

"On screen."

The screen flashed on showing a long sleek ship of monolithic proportions. It was over five kilometres long and one kilometres tall at it's thickest point. The bridge looked at it in awe as the ship computer worked to scan the huge craft.

Data spoke first "Sir the computer is having some trouble scanning the ship. It seems to have some kind of shielding that prevents a complete scan of it's internal systems. Were even having trouble convincing the computer it's were it really is."

"What do you mean?" asked the captain.

"Well the shielding seems to react when scanned and will mimic perfectly the space around it so we are having to use two separate arrays to get a complete scan."

Riker chimed in "Well what have we got so far."

"Their technology is far in advance of our own. From what we have found out it is more advanced than even Borg technology."

Picard was shocked "How can you tell?"

Geordie answered his question "Well take the weapon systems. Their a roughly even spilt between some kind of particle projection array and what appears to be a type of phaser that puts ours to shame in both range and power output."

Picard looked at the ship.

"Deanna what can you tell us?"

"I can't sense anything. so...

"So it's either no one is alive or they have some kind of defence against telepathy or empaths."

Geordie chimed in "Given the level of technology were dealing with here sir that could be entirely possible."

Picard considered for a moment, weighing up the options and factors in his head.

"Number 1 take an away team in a shuttle-craft. I want a closer look at that craft."

"Yes captain." replied Riker.


End file.
